Reencarnação!
by Mandy.M.Cullen
Summary: Se os Volturi tivessem matado todos os Cullen quando foram atrás de Victoria e então Edward e Bella reencarnassem anos depois para terem o “felizes para sempre”, com os dois humanos o que poderia dar errado?
1. O reencontro

**Em eclipse os Volturi ao ir resolver o problema dos recem criados os Volturi resolveram que essa seria também a visita a Bella e como ela ainda era humana a mataram e mataram Edward tambem por tentar protege-la.** **_Anos depois eles reencarnam para tentar viver o amor e serem felizes.  
_**

**Edward Cullen reencarna como: Eric  
Isabella Swan reencarna como: Camila**

* * *

**Era mais um dia como todos os outros, minha irmã Mary Jane havia conseguido me convencer a ir a um acampamento com nossas amigas Sophie e Juli, claro o namorado dela estaria lá, mas mesmo assim eu fui.  
Eu ate que me diverti bastante, fizemos varias brincadeiras e mesmo sempre tendo me sentido como se eu gostasse do namorado da minha irmã,**

_ele_** me chamou muita atenção, era muito lindo mesmo e não falava com ninguém.**

**Talvez fosse algo da minha imaginação, tentei não ligar muito ao menos aparentar que não me importei com o fato. Mas naquela noite tive um sonho muito estranho onde eu e ele estávamos em um lugar, mas ele era muito mais branco e tinham seis casais próximos de nós e chegava então uma cavalaria, parecia que ainda existia um rei e do nada eles apontaram para mim e depois ele impediu que me atingissem junto com todos os outros, então eu acordei.**

**Fomos tomar café da manhã antes de partirmos e ele estava especialmente lindo, desde pequena sempre fui desastrada, estava sempre tropeçando, caindo e com muita freqüência, o que um garoto lindo como ele iria querer com alguém assim, ele poderia ser modelo ou o que quisesse, não deveria nem ter reparado que eu estava ali. Voltamos para casa naquela tarde e o namorado da minha irmã veio falar comigo.  
–Não sei se você percebeu ou se alguém lhe disse, mas o Eric gosta de você. –Me pareceu mais que ele estivesse brincando, talvez eu estive os atrapalhando muito.**

–Você ta falando serio? –Ele balançou a cabeça confirmando.

–Se não acredita, fala para ele!

Eu saí sem entender muito que significava isso. A Juli, irmã dele disse que eu deveria ir falar com ele. Eu resolvi tentar.

**Ele não tinha amigos, não costumava andar com ninguém, mas as garotas o achavam lindo, eu estava com uma amiga e o vi passando no shopping, desde que soube que talvez ele pudesse gostar de mim que eu não paro de pensar nele nem por um segundo.**

–Oi, lindinho. –Dei uma risada nervosa, nunca falei assim com nenhum garoto.

–Oi. –Me disse ele incomodado, deve ter pensado que sou louca.

–Gostaria de ir ao cinema comigo e com a Sophie? –Ele não parecia se dar muito bem com a prima...sim, Sophie era prima dele.

Mas para minha surpresa ele aceitou, vimos o filme era de terror, mas então eu e a Sophie ficamos com medo e ele simplesmente ele se levantou e sentou em outra poltrona para que não percebessem que estamos juntos. Cheguei a sentir muita raiva dele, queria levantar e fazer algo, mas fiquei quieta vendo o filme ate o final do filme.

**Naquela noite eu fiquei pensando, "talvez eu devesse ter levando, ido atrás dele e ter o beijado" queria saber como ele reagiria se eu fizesse algo assim, ele era alguém muito estranho, parecia que realmente havia algo de errado com ele.  
Sonhei de novo com ele me defendendo de um rei, mas descobri que na verdade eram três reis e eles começaram a matá-lo e eu não conseguia fazer nada.  
Acordei assustada e continuei a pensar nele, eu não ia desistir mesmo que ele tentasse se afastar de mim, claro porque se ele gostasse mesmo de mim ele teria ao menos tentado ser legal.**

**Fui ate a casa dele naquela tarde. Conversar com a irmã dele.**

**–Ele é muito tímido, você precisa chegar nele.**

**–Tudo bem, vou tentar Juli. É muito difícil.**

**–Está indo muito bem, ele gosta de você só não desista então.  
Ela me levou ate o quarto dele, onde ele estava deitado ouvindo musica e meio pensativo. Deu vontade de sair de lá e voltar para casa, cheguei a sair do quarto dando de cara com a Juli.**

**–Não é só você que está querendo ele, se desistir agora vai perder.**

**–Tem muitas outras?**

**–Tem uma candidata forte, mas não sei quantas ao todo, ele é muito bonito.**

**–Eu sei! –Disse suspirando, talvez bonito de mais para mim. –Eu suspirei e resolvi ir ate ele de novo.**

**–Eric, eu...gosto muito de você! –Eu corei e dei um beijo na bochecha dele. –Será que podemos ir passear?**

**–Podemos sim. –Disse ele corado também.**

**Chegamos próximos a um lago quando eu resolvi perguntar.**

**–Eu tenho pensado muito em você, você... quer...ser meu namorado? –Não conseguia saber quão vermelha eu estava, mas tinha uma forte impressão de que estava muito.  
Ele levantou, segurou meu rosto em sua mão e o levantou, depois beijou minha bochecha e saiu.**

**–Isso é um sim ou um não?**

**–É um sim. –Disse ele continuando a andar e sumir da minha vista.**

**Eu fiquei o observando ir, mas agora era diferente, pois eu sabia que deveria lutar por ele e eu tinha um ponto ao meu favor agora. E parte de mim me dizia que era com ele que eu deveria ficar para sempre, podíamos não estudar na mesma escola, mas eu o faria ser totalmente meu.  
**

**

* * *

**

Mandem reviews...  
a fic ficou um pouco curta, mas é que está um pouco dificil por eu estar escrevendo "A mudança dos Cullens sem Jacob" mas espero realmente que gostem dessa fic

**bjus... mandy!**


	2. A ajuda

**O menor dos meus problemas estava resolvido agora, mas era só o começo. Mesmo eu sendo a namorada dele agora, não me parecia que a luta havia acabado.**

**–Oi, Mila que acha de ir passear comigo? –Me perguntou Juli que agora também era minha mais forte e poderosa aliada.**

**–Claro Juli. –Eu sabia que tinha algo por trás daquele passeio, ela estava aprontando alguma coisa.**

**–Vamos passar na minha casa primeiro que assim eu levo o Eric junto.**

**–Está bem. –Concordei porque realmente gostava muito de vê-lo.**

**Ao chegar - mos lá ela me levou ate o quarto dele onde inventou uma desculpa para nós deixar a sós.**

**–Oie, Eric. –Disse eu estando tímida depois de ter toda a coragem para pedi-lo em namoro.**

**–Olá Mila... –Ninguém costumava me chamar de Camila, não sei por que, mas eu não gostava muito então pedia que me chamassem de Mila, mas nesse caso eu nem tinha certeza se ele sabia mesmo que meu nome não era Mila, mas sim Camila.**

**–Nós estamos saindo, você não quer vir também?**

**–Po... Pode ser. –Ele ficou um pouco rosa, não estava muito convencida de que ele gostasse mesmo de mim.**

**Eu me sentei na beirada da cama dele, meio desconfortável, mas precisava fazer algo e logo.**

**–Eric, nós começamos a namorar ontem e já começou sendo um namoro nada convencional. –Nem eu fazia idéia de onde queria chegar, mas aquilo era muito estranho até para mim que nunca tive experiências com garotos.**

**–Está arrependida?**

**–Não... Porque você está? –Como se eu pudesse me arrepender de estar com você, acrescentei mentalmente.**

**–Na verdade não. –Ele se aproximou de mim e começou a abrir a boca para falar algo, quando a porta se abriu e ele se afastou num impulso.**

**–Voltei pombinhos. –Disse a Juli entrando de novo no quarto.**

**Ele colocou as mãos na cama e uma delas ficou na minha, ele me olhou constrangido e tirou-a. Eu realmente tinha gostado disso. A Sophie apareceu bem nessa hora o que fez com que a Juli não percebe-se nada.**

**–Advinha a novidade? –Perguntou a Juli empolgada.**

**–O que? –Sophie nos olhou.**

**–A Mila e o Eric estão namorando! –Eu quase sorri dela, estava tão empolgada com isso ainda, queria que o Eric demonstrasse sua empolgação.**

**Sophie nos deu os parabéns e depois saiu, naquela tarde quando estávamos na rua com a Juli, uma garota nos cumprimentou e depois pediu para falar em particular com a Juli.**

**Estávamos de novo sós. A garota estranha nos olhava varias vezes, alguns minutos de conversa e ela veio até nos. O olhar dela para o Eric me fez compreender que ela era a garota que também o queria para ela, ela ficou triste com a notícia, mas nos deu parabéns. Eu não consegui nem perguntar o nome dela, mas eu sabia que a conhecia, um dos irmãos dela era amigo meu.**

**Naquela noite sonhei com nós dois de novo, mas agora estávamos em uma clareira e a pele dele brilhava no sol como se fosse feita de diamantes, ele era lindo e foi a primeira vez que ele falou, mas não compreendia nada do que ele falava depois ele estava próximo de mim e seus lábios tocavam os meus. Então eu acordei, mas ainda não tinha amanhecido.  
Me arrumei e fui sair com minha irmã, a Sophie e a Juli. Nós nos separamos no caminho e a Juli tinha levado o irmão, ela realmente estava tentando nos unir mais do que nós mesmos. Já fazia uma semana que estávamos namorando agora.**

**–Posso fazer uma pergunta a vocês? –Juli perguntou acabando com o silencio.**

**–Não. –Respondeu Eric automaticamente**

**–Pode sim Juli. –Eu respondi não agüentando mais o silencio entre nós, ele parecia saber mais ou menos do que se tratava.**

**–Vocês já se beijaram de verdade alguma vez? –Ela perguntou determinada  
–Não. Nenhuma. –Tive que falar porque aquilo parecia incomodar muito o Eric que ele nem respondeu apenas ficou pensativo.**

**–Mas já tem muito tempo que vocês namoram. –Não era exatamente muito tempo, mas tinha que concordar com a Juli, que motivo ele poderia ter para não me beijar? Fiquei imaginando como seria se nossos lábios se completando...**

**Cheguei a ver como seria, mas não era a mesma coisa e ele parecia querer isso, mas resistia por um motivo que eu não poderia adivinhar qual seria.  
Juli interrompeu meu pensamento para avisar que avistou a garota, a que gostava dele e ela ia falar com ela.**

**–Mila... Eu acho que você deve estar arrependida, me desculpe.**

**–Não precisa mesmo se desculpar Eric, não me arrependi.**

**–Eu não tenho sido um bom namorado, mas vou tentar mudar, por você.**

**Às vezes isso realmente me incomodava muito, mas era difícil ficar zangada com ele quando ele me olhava com aqueles olhos verdes e lindos que me deixava deslumbrada. Ele me deu um sorriso torto que era mais lindo ainda.**

**–Eu acho que precisamos de um tempo para nos habituar e sermos namorados de verdade, eu acho.**

**–Tem algo que eu tenho vontade de fazer e acho que seria um bom jeito de começar a mudança. –Disse se aproximando de mim como havia feito quando estávamos em seu quarto.**

**–Sim, e o que é?**

* * *

**N/A:**Obrigada a quem escreveu review  
Elas me incentivam a continuar escrevendo...espero q gostem  
mandem reviews,

**bjs, mandy!**


	3. O beijo

**Ele não respondeu e antes mesmo que eu pudesse repetir a pergunta seu rosto se aproximou do meu e seus lábios estavam nos meus como se estivessem se completando, era meu primeiro beijo e com o garoto mais lindo mundo, meus braços envolveram seu pescoço e os dele envolveram minha cintura, eu o puxava para mais perto, não queria mais distâncias entre nós, mas então ele se afastou desfazendo meu abraço facilmente. Era como se ele soubesse que a Juli estava voltando.  
**

–**Então acho que preciso mudar algumas coisas em vocês, como vocês passarem a sair mais e ficar mais tempo juntos.  
**

–**Acho que você tem razão. –Eu estava rosa  
**

–**O que houve? Acho que perdi alguma coisa enquanto estive fora.  
**

–**Não foi nada não Juli.  
**

**Ela passou o resto da tarde desconfiada talvez até demais, quando estava anoitecendo ela me convidou para dormir na casa dela e eu aceitei. Passamos na minha casa e pegamos as minhas coisas e fomos direto para a casa dela.  
**

**Ela já havia feito vários planos, tinha previsto tudo que ia acontecer e devo admitir que ela costumava acertar sobre muitas coisas quando se referia ao futuro, bastava ela analisar a situação para poder saber como seria o desfecho.  
**

– **Você está muito pensativa hoje! Posso saber o que se passa em sua cabeça? –Eric me perguntou curioso.  
**

–**Estava pensando em... Você. –Pude-me sentir corar.  
**

–**Em mim?! – Ele me olhou espantado com a resposta e eu não pude imaginar um motivo para isso. –O que exatamente?  
**

**Nessa hora a Juli entrou na sala já de biquíni e me olhou incrédula.  
**

–**Não acredito que ainda não se trocaram! –Ele subiu para seu quarto enquanto ela me empurrava para um pequeno quarto onde um biquíni já estava a minha espera, eu poderia até apostar que ela comprou para que eu não pudesse usar o fato de não ter trazido o meu para recusar o convite.  
**

**Eu vesti o biquíni, com certeza se eu fosse escolher um, seria bem mais discreto que esse.  
**

–**Juli! Esse biquíni é muito exagerado. –Foi então que eu percebi.  
**

**Eric estava só de short pronto para ir para a piscina. Acho que pelo fato de ser a primeira vez que eu via seu corpo, ele sempre estava usando uma calça nas vezes que eu o vi e camisas se mangas curtas e compridas.  
**

**Ele era mais lindo ainda assim, era como se eu estivesse vendo um ano! O mais lindo dos anjos e ele era meu!  
**

–**Mila? Hey! –Juli acenava com a mão na frente dos meus olhos tentando me chamar atenção.  
**

–**O que houve? –Respondi tirando minha atenção dele.  
**

–**Você parecia... Deslumbrada! Parecia que não estava aqui durante um bom tempo. –Ela sorriu percebendo que eu realmente havia ficado deslumbrada e também sabia com o que.  
**

–**Desculpa. –Falei baixo quase em um sussurro.  
**

**Ela sorriu de novo enquanto me dizia que isso não era motivo para me desculpar. Ele também sorria para mim, mas de maneira diferente.  
**

**Na piscina Juli ficou só durante pouco tempo nos fazendo companhia e tentando me dar dicas de como me aproximar do Eric. Assim que ela saiu, eu fui até ele que estava do outro lado da piscina.  
**

–**E então pode me contar no que estava pensando naquela hora? –Ele disse dando um sorriso torto que era tão lindo que chegava a me deixar sem palavras. **

**Precisei de alguns minutos para poder me recompor.  
**

–**Acho que seria bom se me contasse algumas coisas, não tenho experiências com isso, mas acho que faz parte de um namoro. A sinceridade sabe?! –Talvez tivesse precisado de m pouco mais de tempo para me recompor que nem percebi que havia passado minutos demais para ele.  
**

–**Sim, também acho isso... Não era essa a minha intenção quando não te respondi. –Eu tinha corado novamente. –Eu estava pensando em nós, hoje! O que aconteceu mais cedo foi... Incrível.  
**

**Ele deu meu sorriso torto preferido e seus lábios estavam nos meus novamente e como na vez anterior eu coloquei meus braços em seu pescoço, mas dessa vez ele se afastou imediatamente, eu olhei confusa para ver se era a Juli que tinha aparecido como antes, mas ela não estava nem perto, eu me lembrei do sonho onde isso acontecia. Ele encontrou meu olhar confuso.  
**

–**Desculpa-me! Não sei o que houve. –Ele parecia realmente estar sendo sincero. –Acho que posso fazer melhor... ern...quero dizer...-Eu sorri, ele ficava muito lindo corado.-Acho que entendeu.  
**

**Eu confirmei balançando a cabeça.  
**

–**As vezes tenho a impressão de que nos conhecemos a anos.  
**

–**Que estranho. Eu também tenho essa impressão.  
**

**Ele que estava sentadona beira da piscina entrou e envolveu minha cintura com seus braços, eu passei os meus em volta de seu pescoço, ele então puxava meu corpo para mais próximo dele enquanto seus lábios completavam os meus e minhas mãos puxavam sua cabeça para mais próximo de mim, sua língua contornou meus lábios como se estivesse pedindo autorização, então eu abri, sentia seu hálito que me parecia tão estranhamento conhecido percorrer toda minha boca enquanto nossas línguas agora se enroscavam. Ele se afastou e afagou meu cabelo para que pudesse recuperar o fôlego.**

–**Deveriam sair da piscina agora. –Juli dizia sorrindo, devia ter visto tudo. –A janta está quase pronta, deveriam ir se trocar agora.  
**

–**É você tem razão. –Disse saindo da piscina muito vermelha.  
**

**Ela me levou até o quarto onde eu ia dormir para que eu pudesse me trocar.  
**

–**Mila! Vocês se beijaram! Foi muito lindo e fofo. –Disse ela quicando sorridente.  
**

–**Eh, muito obrigada por tudo Juli. _Ainda estava muito vermelha quando eu a abracei.  
**

–**Você nem imagina o quanto estou feliz que meu irmão tenha finalmente se apaixonado e por uma garota ótima!**

* * *

**N/A:** muito obrigada pelas reviews e desculpem a demora, vou postar apenas nos finais de semana agora  
o próximo cap. está em andamento já.  
Fico contente que tenham gostado da fic.  
**  
Dani: **sim, sairam dois logo nesse cap.  
**Marininha Potter****:** foi algo totalmente sem maldade até porque ele tem ações do Edward sem perceber e age por impulso


	4. Rivais

**Eu havia acabado de entrar na casa e vi Sophie conversando com a Juli na sala.**

–**Oi Mila. –Disse Juli acenando para mim. –A Sophie resolveu fazer uma visita hoje, acho que assim posso contar a novidade para as duas de uma só vez.**

–**Fiquei curiosa quando me ligou pedindo que eu viesse aqui. Oi Sophie. –Disse acenando.**

–**Que bom te ver Mila! –Ela sorriu para mim. –Então conta logo Juli.**

**Antes que alguém pudesse falar algo Eric descer as escadas apenas de toalha, mostrando todo seu peitoral magnífico.**

–**Oi Sophie. –Ele disse a olhando. –Juli por acaso... -Ele me olhou e ficou bastante envergonhando que corou e subiu correndo as escadas de volta para o quarto.**

**Eu fiquei observando curiosa, ele e a prima não tinham uma relação tão ruim assim e ela era realmente muito linda assim como eles. Ela possuía um cabelo loiro avermelhado (morango) e pela primeira vez senti ciúmes deles dois, afinal ela "vivia" na casa deles quando eu não estava lá e éramos muito novos para que pudéssemos morar juntos, ele nunca havia demonstrado interesse por nenhuma além de mim, mas isso não impedia que ela pudesse demonstrar interesse por ele.**

–**Bob me pediu em namoro. –Disse Juli**

–**Que legal! –Eu e Sophie dissemos ao mesmo tempo.**

–**É, acho que vocês tinham razão quando diziam que nos nós amávamos. Juli estava muito feliz.**

**O Bob parecia que tinha sido feito para ela, ele é lindo, loiro, olhos azuis e sempre se preocupava com os sentimentos de todos á sua volta e tentava melhorar o clima, principalmente em relação à Juli, dava de ver nos rostos deles que eles se amavam, só foi preciso que descobrissem para embarcarem em um relacionamento.**

–**Vocês formam um casal perfeito! –"Até mais do que eu e o Eric, pois ele é tão lindo para perder tempo comigo" acrescentei mentalmente.**

–**Eh, e em breve vamos nos casar assim como você e o Eric. –Eu sorri da empolgação dela com isso.**

**Eu não queria me casar, ao menos não tão cedo e não sei por que, mas parte de mim tinha repulsa ate da palavra. Não me imaginava casando, não conseguia pensar nisso.**

**Eric desceu novamente, veio até mim e me abraçou desfazendo os pensamentos em minha cabeça.**

–**Oi Eric. –Disse eu ao mesmo tempo zangada e com ciúmes por ele não ter falado comigo, mas não ter se importado com a prima dele estando lá.**

–**Oi. Desculpe-me pelo modo que eu agi antes, foi realmente imperdoável.**

**Eu ia reclamar pelo que ele fez, ia cobrar uma boa explicação do acontecido, mas seus lábios já estavam nos meus e era impossível continuar zangada com ele.**

–**Tudo bem. Está desculpado. –Disse agora respirando enquanto seus lábios percorriam minha mandíbula.**

**As palavras fugiam da minha cabeça me obrigando a não perguntar a ele sobre a Sophie.**

–**Hoje fiz um exame de DNA, estão achando que posso ser adotado.**

–**E você acha que é? Ou que vai dar negativo?**

–**Acho que sou sim, já tenho um primo que é e a mãe dele não queria que contassem, não duvido nada de que minha mãe saiba disso, afinal elas são irmãs.**

**Sophie tinha um irmão adotivo, eles não eram uma família muito comum, mas se davam muito bem juntos. A família dele não era muito comum.**

**Desde que conheci o Eric eu tenho sonhos estranhos como se eles quisessem me dizer algo que eu não consigo decifrar e o mais estranho que todos eram com ele do meu lado.  
**

**Sonhei com nós dois dentro de um quarto com estantes cheias de CDs, um aparelho de som em frente às estantes, estávamos sentados em uma cama grande, ele estava ****sentado ao meu lado e eu peguei do meu joelho esquerdo uma caixinha de cetim preto e abri e dentro dela um anel de face de um longo oval, cercado de pedras brilhantes arredondadas enfileiradas. A faixa era de ouro era delicada e estreita. O ouro fazia uma delicada teia ao redor dos diamantes. O anel resplandeceu na luz fraca do quarto. (**N/A:parágrafo direto do "eclipse" com umas pequenas mudanças no texto**)  
**

**Acordei assustada sentindo um peso em meu terceiro dedo da mão esquerda como se aquele anel estivesse nele, não conseguia me imaginar aceitando um pedido de casamento mesmo sendo do Eric e não parecíamos muito mais velhos do que éramos agora.**

–**Camila! Você tem visitas. –Só podia ser minha mãe, ela era a única que me chamava de Camila**

–**Já vou mãe. Quem é que está ai?  
**

–**É a Juli! Ela parece que quer falar serio com você.  
**

**Eu me arrumei apressada e desci as escadas correndo, estava com medo de que pudesse ter acontecido ao Eric. Tropecei na escada, mas não me machuquei.  
**

–**Juli! O que houve?  
**

–**Calma, é que saiu o resultado do exame de DNA do Eric ontem e ele é realmente adotado. –A voz dela era de que algo muito ruim havia acabado de acontecer, ela era muito ligada nele e não sabia como reagiria se ele se afastasse.**

–**Mas ele ainda está com vocês e ele não vai embora.  
**

–**Ele vai, eu encontrei a irmã dele o nome dela é Erika e ela é muito linda, ela quer conhecer ele. –Ela tirou da bolsa um papel e me entregou. Eu podia ver a dor nos olhos dela. –Eu queria que você falasse com ele para ele vê-la.  
**

–**Como ela é? –Perguntei curiosa.  
**

–**Ela é loira, olhos verdes como o dele. Ela é realmente muito linda, eu pude ver os olhares dos homens que passavam por nós sempre para ela. Só que ela é meio... Amarga.  
**

**Como se já não bastasse à família linda que ele possuía agora ele tinha mais uma irmã igualmente linda, eu não fazia idéia do que poderia fazer quanto aquilo, mas o medo estava tomando conta de mim.  
**

**Conversei um pouco com a Juli e depois ela foi embora um pouco triste, ela realmente gostava muito do irmão. Duas horas depois que Juli foi embora Eric chegou.**

–**Você me parece incomodada, tem algo para me contar?  
**

–**Tenho. –Ele já me conhecia muito bem para perceber as diferenças em mim. **

–**Sua irmã biológica quer te conhecer e acho que você poderia ir vê-la.  
**

–**Você sabe que não tenho interesse em ter outra família, acho que as coisas estão ótimas assim.  
**

–**Eu sei, mas não custa nada Eric.  
**

–**Se isso te deixa feliz eu vou.  
**

**Eu entreguei a ele o papel e ele ligou para ela marcando um encontro para eles finalmente se conhecerem. Eu estava com medo, mas aceitei ir com ele, não conseguia recusar nada para aqueles olhos. **

* * *

**N/A:** acho que já deu para reconhecer algumas reencarnações,  
como a da Juli, da Sophie, do Bob e da Erika...  
Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Continuem mandando

**Marininha Potter****:** Eh, mas se bem que agora nada impedia ele de poder fazer... xD realmente é capaz.  
**Dani Cullen:** Que bomm ^_^

**bjus Mandy!**


End file.
